


Stone Cold

by AngelWings666



Series: Happily Ever After Verse [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, M/M, Sadness, zombie!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is a zombie and well.... Dean finds ways to cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a little different from the rest of these fics and it's completely stand alone but I'm in a zombie mood so here you go! As always, dedicated to Abbie ~ Cas

Dean's life had almost fallen into a rhythm now, despite the circumstances. 

Wake up. Cold Shower. Check on Cas. Check weapons. Sleep fitfully for a couple of hours. Repeat.

It wasn't an awful life now that Dean was somewhat used to it, but it was pretty lonely. He had Castiel but well..... he didn't really have Cas anymore. Not in any way that mattered to Cas, that is. He barely even knew who Dean was. 

The bunker was cold now. Sam had always liked it warmer but now that he was... gone, it didn't matter any more, Dean supposed. It was also much bigger now that there was only him. Dean tried to not let himself get sad, being sad meant being vulnerable and there was no way Dean Winchester could let himself become vulnerable, that was a sure fire way to get him and Cas hurt.

Cold showers weren't so bad either, really. They were quite refreshing, and washed away all the exhaustion for a while at least, so that Dean could do what he needed for the day. Not that he had much to do, but the things he did have to do were important. Breakfast was alright too, but Dean made sure not to eat too much. You'd never know when food would become scarce, and he needed his strength.

He was used to hunting now too, he had to admit. It wasn't much different to what he used to do with his brother, but of course his brother wasn't with him anymore. Just a couple animals to keep Cas from going into a frenzy, enough to keep him semi-docile. It was disgusting, but Dean made sure never to watch him eat, he just cleaned up after.

After he had the animals killed and cleaned a little, he made his way down to the basement, where Cas was waiting.

The smell hit him first, as always. Far from being a personal preference, the cold prevented Cas from... deteriorating too fast, but not completely. Dean took a deep breath and braced himself, before pushing the door open and faking a smile.

"Hey baby! How are you feeling?" 

Chains dragged against the floor as Cas shrank back against the wall, his bloodshot eyes wide and fearful now, his face torn and bloodied. Dean frowned, wondering why Cas was so afraid before he realised that he hadn't put away his blade.

"Shit, baby sorry, I'm not gonna hurt you!" He hastily hid the blade and smiled softly, going closer to his boyfriend. 

Cas grunted and tilted his head, looking at the animals in Dean's hands and shuffling forward a little, Chains rattling again as he lifted his hands, taking them and inhaling deeply. Dean turned and walked over to the sink in the corner, wincing at the crunching and growling noises coming from where Cas was eating. He wrung out a cloth and filled a bucket with water, waiting until all of the noises died down before turning around.

Cas had gotten blood all down his shirt and on his face, and on the floor around his feet. Dean chuckled and shook his head, going over and gently dabbing the blood away, holding his breath and pressing a kiss to his boyfriends hair.

"You always make a mess baby.... But it's okay, I still love you!" 

Dean smiled and chuckled, sitting down. He liked to tell Cas stories, even though Cas didn't really understand. Sometimes, Dean thought he saw flickers of recognition in Cas's eyes, but maybe it was just wishful thinking on Dean's part. He carefully avoided mentioning his little brother, as he always did every since his... accident, but he told Cas stories about how their lives would have been if this whole thing hadn't happened. Eventually though, Dean grew tired and Cas got skittish, so Dean chose that time to go check on his stock of weapons before retiring back to his small rickety bed. 

It wasn't the healthiest of lives, but Dean didn't really care anymore. All he had was Castiel, he couldn't let him get hurt now.


End file.
